Intrusos
by rakanat
Summary: Começa o 5º ano. Harry passa a perceber coisas que nunca havia percebido antes... “Ah, eu não estava dormindo em pé. Eu estava hipnotizado pela beleza do seu cabelo, Gina.” Há-Há. Harry riu-se íntima e sarcasticamente antes de virar-se para a garota.
1. Conversas à meianoite

_Wherever you will go - The Calling_

-

**Capítulo 1 - Conversas à meia-noite**

* * *

A noite caía chuvosa pelas janelas da sala comunal da Grifinória. Mal Harry colocou os pés pra dentro e todos que estavam nela silenciaram. Ele sabia o porquê. Não tinha nem conseguido dormir direito, por causa daquele zum-zum-zum que não saia de sua cabeça. No dia anterior, Harry 'voara' para cima de Ernesto, o monitor da Lufa-Lufa, só porque o garoto cochichou alguma coisa como "... mais esquisito ultimamente..." com seu colega. Na verdade, Harry não tivera a intenção, estava acostumado com as pessoas o olhando atravessado, cochichando ao seu redor e abafando risinhos. Mas ultimamente ele andava sentindo raiva a todo o momento. E ia crescendo à medida que as pessoas se aproximavam dele. Tornara-se mais agressivo com palavras e sentia que estava se afastando de Ron e Mione. A verdade é que doía lembrar que tinha sido jogado às moscas - e aos Dursley - durante quatro semanas, e as únicas cartas que recebia só diziam que justamente não podiam dizer nada. Depois de ter passado noites em claro pensando na audiência do Ministério da Magia, ele nem ao menos consegui chamar a atenção de Dumbledore. Depois de ter desejado imensamente voltar para Hogwarts, rever Ron e Mione, de repente tudo o que ele mais queria era a solidão do seu quarto escuro, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, 4. Harry não entendia por que Dumbledore sequer olhava pra ele, ou por que sentia tanto ódio das pessoas que tentavam entender o que ele estava sentindo. Ele tinha certeza que a única pessoa que lhe entenderia sem lhe fazer parecer mais idiota do que já se sentia, era o padrinho, Sirius.

Outra coisa que também não entendia era por que não acontecera nada com ele, diante do ocorrido da noite passada. Depois de ter voltado a si, saído de cima de Ernesto, berrado algumas desculpas e ter ido se deitar, com olhares espantadíssimos em sua nuca, o mínimo que ele esperava era uma expulsão. Mas na verdade o que aconteceu foi uma McGonagall apavorada entrando na sala comunal da Grifinória, e o levando para sua sala, acompanhados pelos gritos escandalosos de Pirraça. A professora entrou, seguida por Harry, fechou a porta com um estalo e se sentou diante dele. Por um momento - que pareceu a Harry uma eternidade - ele pensou que a professora iria lhe confessar que apenas a expulsão não seria o suficiente, que a situação fugira a seu controle e que daquele momento em diante, ele deveria seguir sozinho o caminho que ele mesmo traçara e que o esperava repleto de coisas terríveis e desumanas. Mas com um ruído de porcelana se espatifando no chão, Harry foi puxado de volta à tona. O barulho viera da xícara que a professora tentava - à toa - segurar com as mãos trêmulas. Harry sabia que a professora era muito equilibrada e quase nunca deixava transparecer por completo seus sentimentos e já estava começando a ficar levemente enjoado por pensar o que seria tão horrível para deixá-la naquele estado, quando a voz da professora invadiu seu cérebro. Ele olhou para ela. Suas narinas não estavam abertas como costumavam ficar quando a professora ficava nervosa e ela tampouco estava com os lábios contraídos. Na mesma hora Harry finalmente compreendeu que não se tratava das piores notícias seguidas dos piores castigos. A professora criou coragem e, virando-se para ele, disse:

- Estou muito preocupada com você, Harry.

Ele sentiu que não era hora para interrupções, então só ouviu.

- Vol... Voldemort está de volta, você corre mais perigo do que nunca e mesmo assim, está se distanciando de tudo o que Ele menos preza! É nessas horas, como nunca antes, que o senhor deveria estar mais próximo de todas as pessoas que demonstram qualquer tipo de afeto por você! Principalmente o Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger. Sirius me contou como você está se sentindo. Ninguém te culpa, é completamente natural ficar assim, mas você está se distanciando das melhores coisas da vida! A amizade e a alegria são companheiras indispensáveis para todos nós. Ainda mais em tempos como estes. Seus amigos me procuraram essa semana. Eles estão demasiadamente preocupados com você. Tristes. É como eles se sentem por não estarem te ajudando. E sabe por que eles não estão ajudando? Porque você não os deixa ajudar, Potter! - a professora agora voltara ao seu estado habitual, rígida - Francamente, além de muito preocupada, estou decepcionada com você! Eu realmente esperava que depois de tudo o que vocês três passaram juntos... Achei que eles já tinham provado uma quantidade suficiente de vezes que são completamente dignos de sua total confiança! Sabe, eu leciono aqui há mais de 36 anos, e nunca vi uma história como a de vocês, salvando - claro - a de seu pai, Sirius e Remo. Amigos que ficam juntos até o fim, sem se importar com as regras, desde que estejam unidos. Confesso que fiquei muito surpresa ao ver que mesmo após semanas você ainda continua se sentindo excluído e não está fazendo exatamente nada para reverter à situação! Já lhe disse que ninguém o culpa por estar se sentindo mal, mas se afastar de tudo o que realmente te faz bem não vai levá-lo a lugar algum, a não ser que considere o covil de Voldemort! - O nome de quem Harry mais odiava no mundo pareceu ecoar por todo o castelo. E ele ficou feliz em constatar que a professora não apresentava mais sinais de fragilidade e agora o olhava como se esperasse uma resposta à altura de seu discurso.

- Eu não fiz por mal - disse Harry se sentindo constrangido e querendo se explicar ao mesmo tempo - Deixar vocês preocupados. Eu realmente gostaria de esquecer tudo isso e voltar a andar por aí como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas simplesmente não consigo. Sinto-me mal o tempo todo e quando tento esquecer por um momento, chega alguém e começa a me falar sobre isso... Seria tão mais fácil se as pessoas simplesmente não tocassem nesse assunto quando eu estou por perto, mas parece que eles estão adorando essa situação! - Erguendo os olhos para a professora, continuou - Desde que entrei para Hogwarts, as pessoas me olham como se eu fosse um animal muito raro que precisasse de muito cuidado e atenção, mas eu nem ao menos sabia o porquê. Quando eu descobri que meus pais não tinham morrido num acidente de carro e que eu era considerado o menino-que-sobreviveu, eu não achei que era um bom motivo pra me tratarem como um herói! Quero dizer, eu nem ao menos sabia como é que eu tinha 'paralisado' Voldemort. Eu me acostumei com as pessoas cochichando às minhas costas. Esse verão eu passei atolado na casa dos meus tios sem nenhuma notícia! - sentindo que sua voz estava atingindo um tom mais grave, não fez nada para fazê-la voltar ao normal. Pela segunda vez, estava estourando com uma pessoa, com o mesmo discurso sobre o verão - Quando eu fui para o Largo Grimmauld, me deparei com um Rony e uma Hermione que passaram as quatro semanas, em que eu fiquei me esgueirando pelas ruas, procurando nas lixeiras algum pedaço de jornal com notícias sobre Voldemort, juntos. Juntos! Com Fred, Jorge, e Gina! Todos juntos, SEM AO MENOS ME MANDAREM UMA DROGA DE CARTA QUE DISSESSE ALGUMA COISA DIFERENTE DE "não podemos dizer nada" - Ignorando os gestos da professora para abaixar a voz, ele prossegui - Eu chego aqui e as pessoas dizem que não acreditam em mim! Que eu inventei tudo sobre Cedrico e Voldemort. O Profeta diz que eu sou um menino idiota, com minhas historinhas heróicas e que quer a atenção toda voltada pra ele! - E de repente, sem intenção, a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça durante semanas, escapou de sua boca, quase sem querer - E POR QUE _diabos_ DUMBLEDORE ESTÁ ME IGNORANDO?

A professora, para seu espanto, estava calma e, ao final da pergunta de Harry, olhou para ele e disse:

- Alvo NÃO está te ignorando, Harry. Do contrário ele não teria ido à sua audiência no ministério e dado um 'cala-boca' em Fudge. Dumbledore tem suas explicações pra tudo o que faz, e se ele não te procurou ainda é porque a situação está mais séria do que pensamos. Mas não sou eu quem vai lhe explicar o comportamento dele. Agora, eu gostaria de lhe falar sobre Ernesto. - Ela agora olhava pra ele rigorosa como sempre - A minha preocupação maior, devo dizer, é seu comportamento agressivo, Potter! Você mesmo acabou de me dizer que está acostumado com as pessoas cochichando ao seu redor e ataca o garoto só porque ele estava conversando com um colega.

Harry sabia que a professora era muito rigorosa e exigente, mas era também muito justa, então ele respondeu:

- Professora, ele não estava _apenas conversando_. Ele cochichou para o outro garoto que eu sou estranho!

- Sim, Potter, mas me desculpe dizer, você _está_ estranho ultimamente. Você sabe disso.

- É, mas de qualquer forma, eu não tive a intenção de voar no pescoço dele. Só que quando vi, já estava com a mão a milímetros do nariz dele, então pedi desculpas e fui para o dormitório.

- Fico feliz que você tenha voltado a si, mesmo que suas desculpas não tenham sido tão delicadas assim. Porém, como você não 'concretizou' o ataque, por assim dizer, vou lhe dar apenas detenções. Mas quero deixar registrado que a agressão física não é tolerada em Hogwarts. A decisão do que fazer com um aluno infrator, como você sabe muito bem, cabe ao diretor de cada casa. E, por Merlim! Eu agradeço que tenha sido um aluno da Lufa-Lufa, e não da Sonserina. Sprout gosta muito de você, mas é justa. Sendo assim, se você tivesse acertado o garoto, não seria tão simples contornar a situação. - Harry pensou em Hermione acertando um soco bem no meio da cara de Malfoy e se sentiu agradecido pela professora não saber do ocorrido, senão Mione não estaria em Hogwarts até hoje. Como se a professora tivesse lido seus pensamentos, interpôs - E não pense que eu não fiquei sabendo do caso da Srta. Granger há dois anos. Mas ela própria veio me procurar e como se tratava do Sr. Malfoy, tive certeza que ele não deixaria ninguém - fora vocês três e os dois guarda-costas dele - saber. Então, lhe dei uma chance, só porque sei que ela é uma garota muito sensata. - Vendo que Harry não tinha mais perguntas, continuou - Suas detenções serão revezadas entre mim e Severo. E NÃO adianta fazer essa cara, Potter. Se fosse para você gostar dos castigos, eles não existiriam! Mas eu achei interessante revezarmos, no caso dele pegar muito pesado com você ou de vocês dois declararem a 3ª Guerra Mundial. Portanto, quando for a minha vez de lhe aplicar a detenção, vou reservar um tempo para você me contar sobre as aplicadas por Severo. - E abrindo um sorriso compreensivo para ele, disse: - Creio que ficar duas horas, a cada detenção, nas masmorras, com o seu professor menos querido já será o suficiente. Já combinei com ele, Potter, vocês vão se encontrar todas as sextas-feiras, às 20:00h - E se levantando, ela falou: - O motivo pelo qual eu estava tão sensível agora há pouco, é que eu, embora não fique o tempo todo demonstrando, o quero muito bem. Alvo gostava muito de seus pais e esses, por sua vez, confiavam muito nele. Quando eles morreram, Alvo assumiu o compromisso de proteger você. Onde quer que você esteja e independentemente do que você faça. Quando você entrou para Hogwarts, ele veio até mim, como um pai ao confidente, e me pediu para ajudá-lo. Ele tinha tanta certeza que você entraria para Grifinória e teria o mesmo gênio de seu pai, que apenas me pediu para ficar de olho. Alvo acreditava que Você-Sabe-Quem só estava paralisado e que voltaria a investir contra você pelo menos uma vez. - Ela fez uma pausa e depois continuou: - Eu confesso que fico muito abalada vendo você assim. - Outra pausa e ela foi até ele, segurou-o pelos ombros e continuou: - Nós estaremos com você, Potter. Agora eu quero que você me prometa que vai deixar um pouco do seu orgulho de lado e procurar seus leais amigos. E haja o que houver você vai ficar com eles, unidos, como sempre foram. - E se dirigindo à porta, acrescentou:- E, Potter... Procure não se meter em mais encrencas, principalmente com Dolores. Ninguém aqui está feliz de tê-la no corpo docente. Alvo está fazendo o que pode, portanto, faça o que todos nós estamos fazendo: suporte-a. Pelo menos até conseguirmos dar um jeito nela, está bem? - E segurando a porta aberta para ele, disse: - Acredito que já tomei muito tempo da sua noite. Vá para o dormitório em silêncio, sim? Todos já devem estar dormindo. Boa noite, Potter.

Harry não teve muito que fazer, olhou para a professora parada na frente dele, com a expressão preocupada e não pensou em nada pra falar a não ser "Obrigado." e saiu da sala para o corredor escuro. Harry ficou se perguntando se 'obrigado' teria sido a melhor coisa pra dizer, já que a professora lhe demonstrara tanto carinho, mas não conseguiu ficar pensando nisso por muito tempo. Seu cérebro estava sendo invadido por 'flashes' da conversa com a professora. "Sirius me contou..." Ele confiara em Sirius, não achava uma boa coisa o padrinho ter contado suas conversas para outra pessoa. Mas de qualquer forma, isso lhe ajudara. Mas o que mais o incomodava era como iria pedir desculpas para Ron e Mione. Afinal, a professora estava certa, ele não deveria tê-los tratado assim. Acordou a mulher gorda e murmurou "Tabletes de nugá". O quadro girou - resmungando -, admitindo-o para a sala comunal. O que Harry viu fez suas pernas se transformarem em dois pedaços de chumbo. Ele esperava pedir desculpas aos dois, porém não tão cedo. Ali, diante da lareira, estavam Rony e Hermione, os dois muito quietos e com expressões nervosas nos rostos. Ele foi se aproximando e sentou-se na poltrona vazia de frente para Rony, que estava deitado no tapete. O garoto se sentou de repente e olhou para Harry, como se esperasse ele começar a gritaria que sempre ocorria agora, quando os dois tentavam conversar. Mas quem quebrou o silêncio foi Hermione, sentada na poltrona ao lado de Harry.

- Olha... Nós vimos a professora levando você pra sala dela e... Ahn... Nós meio que... Sabemos o que ela te disse. - Depois de olhar nervosamente para Rony, o garoto deu continuidade:

- Mas não precisa começar a gritar. - Falou depressa. - A gente não pediu pra ela te chamar na calada da noite, nem nada do tipo... Nós só ficamos preocupados com você, cara. E...

- Eu não vou começar a gritar - Harry falou pela primeira vez desde que chegara à sala. Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, surpresos. - Eu... Eh... Queria pedir desculpas por ter sido tão... Ahn... _grosseiro_ com vocês. - Mas mal terminara de falar e foi mergulhado num emaranhado de cabelos castanhos.

- AH _Harry_! Que Bom! Que bom ouvir isso de você! - A menina parecia realmente comovida - Nós achamos que não íamos ter você novamente, como era antes! Olha, nós realmente sentimos muito...

- Ah Mione, ta tudo bem. Eu entendo vocês.

Agora os amigos se olharam abertamente, ambos com as sobrancelhas bem erguidas.

- Você _entende_? - Havia um tom de incredulidade na voz dela.

- Caramba! - Rony olhava pra ele com um sorriso nascendo no canto da boca. - A McGonagall deve ser muito boa em conversas noturnas! O que foi que ela te disse pra você mudar de repente?

- AH, podemos falar sobre isso amanhã? - Harry nem se lembrava da hora, mas pelo sono que estava sentindo, achou que já devia passar da uma da manhã. Os amigos não disseram nada e pareciam desconfiados. - Eu não vou mudar outra vez! Amanhã eu conto tudo pra vocês. Vocês me perdoaram, não foi? - E olhando para os amigos, que balançavam positivamente as cabeças, falou:- Então isso já é suficiente para eu ter uma ótima noite de sono hoje, aliás, há semanas que eu não durmo bem. - Agora os três sorriam - Boa noite, Mione. - Terminou ele, e subiu para o dormitório. A garota respondeu com entusiasmo e subiu também, para o dormitório das meninas, deixando um Rony abobalhado lá em baixo.

- AÍ - exclamou ele. - _Beleza!_ - E subiu feliz, atrás de Harry.


	2. O 4º integrante

_Wonderwall - Oasis_

**-**

**Capítulo 2 - O quarto integrante**

* * *

A luzinha no peito de Harry não se apagou quando ele desceu com Rony para tomar café no salão principal. Hermione já estava lá e se levantou quando eles chegaram. Com uma torrada na mão, ela sorriu para os garotos e foi em direção à porta, cantarolando baixinho. Quando eles já estavam sentados, se servindo de suco de abóbora, Fred e Jorge se espremeram entre eles.

- E aí Harry, despertou do seu devaneio terrorista?

- Quê? Ah! Não... Quer dizer, sim! Mas... Eu não estava sendo terrorista!

- Claro que não, colega! – disparou Jorge – só avançou num cara que convivia pacificamente com você desde o primeiro ano, deixou seus amigos de lado, se rebelou nas aulas da Umbridge, socou o Malfoy, e...

- Tá, tá. Eu tava um pouco... _vulnerável_. Mas ah! Passou né? E você também atacou o Malfoy! - Disse, rindo, para Jorge.

- Onde será que a Mione foi? - interrompeu Rony.

- Ah, eu realmente gostaria de saber - disse Fred, fingindo curiosidade - mas Jorge e eu temos coisas mais importantes a fazer. - e levantando-se, saiu do salão com o irmão.

Harry ficou observando os gêmeos saindo do salão e depois voltou-se para seu prato de ovos com bacon. Depois de dias, eles pareciam decididamente mais apetitosos. Mas reparando que o amigo continuava a observar a multidão de alunos, na porta do salão, a procura de Hermione, falou:

- Ela deve ter ido da biblioteca, Rony.

- Ah, é... É, deve ter ido, sim. - e virando-se para Harry, perguntou - E aí? A McGonagall não te deu nada de castigo?

- Deu - respondeu, desanimado.

- Sala de troféus? - perguntou Rony, meio divertido.

- Nah... Pior.

- Pior? - perguntou Rony, assustado.

- _Seboso_ - disse Harry, com rancor.

- Ah - a compreensão se espalhando pelo rosto cheio de sardas - Ah, tinha ficado mesmo pensando o que podia ser pior do que a sala de troféus. - E os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Correndo os olhos pelo salão, seu olhar encontrou o da profª. McGonagall, que parecia muito satisfeita.

- Mas olha, tem seu lado bom, e seu lado ruim - falou Rony, depois que conseguiu se controlar. - Pelo menos, não foi a Umbridge. Mas em compensação - fez uma pausa, olhou para Harry, quase caindo na gargalhada outra vez - Talvez o Ranhoso te mande limpar as comadres da ala hospitalar.

- Aí sim, não teria como piorar. - disse Harry, fazendo uma careta.

Ao rumarem para as primeiras aulas da sexta-feira, em direção às estufas, Hermione se juntou a eles, mediatamente, Rony se manifestou:

- E então?

- Então, o quê? - perguntou distraída.

- O que você esteve fazendo até agora? - perguntou ele, cada vez mais impaciente.

- Ah! Isso... Estava pesquisando algumas coisas na biblioteca.

- Eu não disse? - Harry sussurrou, rindo, para Rony ao entrarem na fila em frente à estufa n°3.

O silêncio sobreveio no momento em que os três chegaram. De repente, Harry sentiu o sorriso escorrer pelo canto da boca e se lembrou que teria de pedir desculpas decentes a Ernesto. Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em alguma coisa pra dizer, Hermione interveio:

- Ãhn, Ernesto?

O garoto, que estivera observando Harry, virou-se para ela:

- Sim? - disse, em tom de conversa.

- O Harry, eh... Queria te pedir...

- Desculpa - interrompeu Harry, falando sinceramente.

Ernesto ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Harry como se avaliasse o pedido:

- Tudo bem - disse, abrindo um sorriso. - eu posso imaginar como você deve estar se sentindo e...

- Muito bem! Desculpas concedidas vão entrando! - interrompeu energicamente a professora Sprout, que estivera observando os garotos.

Todos se olharam e riram, em seguida, acompanharam a professora para dentro da estufa. Harry, Rony e Hermione dividiram a planta viscosa - e cheia de tentáculos - que deveriam podar, com Ernesto, como faziam antigamente.

Depois de dois tempos de Herbologia, eles se dirigiram à orla da floresta, para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Fora uma aula realmente interessante, estudando e tomando notas de pelúcios, e ao voltar para o castelo na hora do almoço, Harry estava se sentindo feliz e aliviado. No todo, tinha obedecido à profª. McGonagall: Voltou a falar normalmente com Rony e Mione, pediu desculpas a Ernesto e, embora tenha odiado ouvir a Umbridge elogiando a profª. Grubbly-Plank - e escorraçado Hagrid - durante as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, ele não se descontrolou com ela e fingiu não vê-la.

Depois do almoço, os três rumaram para as masmorras e quando iam se aproximando, a voz arrastada de Malfoy os alcançou:

- Ah, Potter! Meus pêsames. Vejo que voltou a andar com essa ralé! - Pansy deu algumas de suas risadas nojentas e histéricas, mas antes que mais alguém, pudesse abrir a boca, Snape abriu a porta. Seu olhar foi do sorriso de Malfoy até os três diante dele, e - como se estivesse realmente desolado de ver os três juntos novamente - fez um gesto para todos entrarem na sala.

A aula de poções foi tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido, e Snape foi tão agradável com Harry quanto o tio Valter. Depois de dois tempos de poções, os garotos seguiram para a sala quente e escura de Trelawney, enquanto Hermione se dirigia à aula de Runas Antigas. A aula da charlatã voltou a ser cômica como antes, já que agora, quando ela predizia a morte prematura de Harry, este abafava gargalhadas junto com Rony, ao invés de ficar tentando encontrar o olhar do amigo durante as aulas, como andou acontecendo quando os dois estavam afastados.

Quando os garotos já estavam sonolentos e pouco concentrados, e a professora ia dizendo que Harry, agora que voltara a andar com os amigos, durasse ainda umas duas semanas a mais, ouviu-se a sineta.

Quando os dois se aproximavam da mesa para jantar, Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Gina e alguns quartanistas estavam sentados próximos. Hermione engolia a comida com tanta presa que estava até atraindo alguns olhares curiosos. Harry e Rony se sentaram entre Hermione e os irmãos Creevey. Quando estavam se servindo, Colin percebeu quem sentara ao seu lado.

- Harry! Harry! Tudo bem? Puxa, eu soube que você não vai mais jogar quadribol, ah, é realmente uma pena porque você é o melhor apanhador, Harry! Ninguém nunca vai chegar aos seus pés e...

- Obrigado, Colin - Harry interrompeu. Ria. - Mas quem vai me substituir é realmente muito boa! - E seu olhar encontrou o de Gina. Ela escutava a conversa e agora também sorria para Harry. Ele abaixou a voz, de modo que só o garoto pudesse ouvi-lo: - Pelo menos é o que dizem.

Colin, que provavelmente não notou a breve troca de olhares entre Harry e Gina, perguntou em alto e bom som:

- _Boa_? Quer dizer que uma _garota_ vai substituir você?

Harry riu novamente e olhou pra Colin, o menino parecia incrédulo.

- Uma _garota_ sim, colega. E muito competente, por sinal - Respondeu Fred, que ouvira a pergunta feita a Harry.

- Mas você anda muito desinformado, porque a tal garota é do seu ano e todo mundo já esteve coment...

Jorge parou o que ia dizendo devido à chegada de um intruso na mesa. Era um garoto alto e forte, de cabelos pretos e dentes bem brancos. Tinha os olhos verdes e penetrantes, e quando falou, ouviu-se somente um sussurro, pois ele havia se inclinado ao lado de Hermione e lhe falava algo no ouvido.

Todos próximos a ela ficaram surpresos. Não era comum receber visitas de estudantes de outras casas durante o jantar. Muito menos comum ainda, era Hermione recebê-la, de um rapaz bonito e mais velho, falando-lhe no ouvido.

O garoto terminou o que tinha a falar, se endireitou e ficou olhando para o topo da cabeça de Hermione. Ela, porém, estava mirando o prato, sem demonstração nenhuma de ter ouvido, mas certamente, pensando no que ouvira.

Passaram-se alguns segundos de silêncio até que Rony - que estivera olhando para o garoto, desconfiado, disse:

- Olha aqui, colega, ela não quer falar com você! Viu? Está até te ignorando! - e abaixando a cabeça para encarar a amiga: - Mione? Tudo bem?

Novamente, ela não demonstrou ter ouvido uma só palavra de Rony. E quando abriu a boca para falar, virou-se para o menino que esperava em pé, ao lado dela:

- Eu adoraria, Alex!

Ron olhava para as costas de Hermione, perplexo. O rapaz que tinha vindo falar com ela, porém, parecia radiante. Deu um sorriso para ela, e sem dizer mais nada, voltou à sua mesa. Harry, que não reparara na cor das vestes dele, acompanhou-o com o olhar, para ver de que casa ele era. Quando este se sentou à mesa da Corvinal, o olhar de Harry encontrou o de Cho. Ele se sentiu estranho ao perceber que olhar pra ela não despertava nele nenhum sentimento muito relevante. Sentia apenas um pouco de pena, por ela ter perdido o namorado de uma forma tão dramática, e um pouquinho de calor, vindo do pescoço. Fora isso, foi como se não a tivesse visto. Ela lhe deu um sorriso, que Harry retribuiu, e em seguida virou-se para conversar com as amigas. Harry seguiu o exemplo e virou-se para acompanhar o que acontecia na sua mesa. Ficou meio surpreso ao ver que todos estavam calados. Os gêmeos se olharam surpresos, e em seguida, olharam para Hermione, na certa esperando algum tipo de declaração. Rony ainda estava na mesma posição desde a hora que Hermione respondeu o garoto da Corvinal, a não ser pelo fato de que agora ele olhava para o perfil dela, e não para os cabelos. Gina continuava comendo, porém olhava de canto de olho para a amiga, e escondia um sorriso no canto da boca. Hermione, porém, parecia não perceber os olhares dos quatro Weasley em sua direção, e continuava comendo, agora bem mais tranquilamente. Harry decidiu falar.

- Mione?

O nome trouxe a garota de volta à tona.

- Sim, Harry?

- Ahn, o que foi isso?

- Assim... Simplificadamente pode ser. - Disse Fred.

- É para termos só uma noção da importância - completou Jorge.

- Tenho certeza - começou Hermione, sorrindo - que nossa "escala" de importância é bem diferente. Mas, o que ele queria saber é se eu gostaria de ir com ele à Hogsmeade, no próximo fim de semana - Completou ela, com simplicidade.

- E o babaca precisava vir até aqui, no jantar, para perguntar isso? Tem uma semana ainda e... - Mas Rony foi interrompido por Fred.

- Ah! Ah, tá. Tudo bem então - suspirou ele, voltando-se para seu prato, enquanto Rony voltava à seu estado de torpor.

- Decidiram mudar de irmã mais nova, é? - perguntou Gina, rindo.

- Ainda não moçinha. - replicou Jorge, sério.

- É. Não se alegre - disse Fred, contendo um sorriso. - Só estávamos nos certificando de que ele não era nem um tipo de aproveitador barato. Afinal, ele tem a nossa idade e nunca o vimos falar com você, entende? - Perguntou, se dirigindo à Hermione.

- Ah, não, tudo bem meninos. Com ele não tem problema. A gente já anda se vendo há uma semana e ele está sendo realmente gentil - e tendo visto a cara de desconfiança dos gêmeos, continuou depressa - Ah, não. Não. Eu não acho que ele seja do tipo "Galã aproveitador" ou seja lá como vocês chamam esse tipo de gente. Ele é bem legal, o Alex. E é bem inteligente também. Obrigada, mas vocês podem ficar despreocupados e...

- Alex? - interrompeu Rony. Estava olhando pra ela de maneira acusatória e na sua voz havia incredulidade, raiva e um pouco de sarcasmo. - Alex? Desde quando você chama as pessoas de Alex?

- Ah Rony! Dá um tempo, né? Ela não chama _as pessoas_ de Alex, ela chama ELE de Alex! - agora quem parecia incrédula era Gina.

Hermione olhava para Rony de sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Muito obrigada, Gi. - E sorriu para a amiga - Eu não chamo 'as pessoas' de Alex. Eu chamo de Alex quem se chama Alexandre e me pede pra chamar de 'Alex'.

- Ahh! Então ele te _pediu_ pra chamá-lo de Alex? Alexinho talvez? Ou Alezinho? Alexandrezinho será?

A discussão dos dois já chamava a atenção de algumas pessoas no salão principal, inclusive de Umbridge, que olhava para a cena, os avaliando.

Harry percebeu e se inclinou para frente, para falar com os gêmeos. Eles olhavam Rony para Hermione, discutindo, como quem assiste televisão.

- Vocês não acham que é melhor nós acabarmos com isso? - perguntou para eles - Aposto que a Umbridge adoraria vir até aqui e aplicar uma detenção na Grifinória inteira!

Olhando de esguelha para a mesa dos professores, os dois confirmaram com a cabeça.

- ... E aposto como ele não quer ser só amiguinho de uma aluna do 5º ano e...

- Ah, Ronald! Me poupe! Outra vez com a mesma história do ano passado? Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, e caso você não tenha percebido, eu sobrevivi ao Vítor!

- Ah, vocês dois querem parar? A Umbridge está realmente há um tempo longo demais sem cometer injustiças! - Falou Harry.

- É - apoiou Fred. - Vocês podem continuar a discussão lá na sala comunal se quiserem, mas não aqui!

- Antes que ela culpe a nós todos por essa crise espontânea de ciúmes, Roniquinho - Ralhou Jorge.

Rony olhou para o irmão. Parecia assustado, aborrecido e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu? Ciúmes...? Se um dia, eu...

- Saberemos que, pelo menos uma vez, estará sendo sincero consigo mesmo maninho, pode deixar. - Completou Fred.

Bufando, Rony se levantou e saiu do salão principal, sendo ainda mais gentil com uns segundanistas risonhos, que estavam bloqueando a passagem.

A raiva de Hermione ia passando e agora ela parecia à beira das lágrimas.

- Mione, não fica assim, vai! Você sabe como ele é - Disse Gina, em tom consolador.

- Ah - embargou Hermione - Ah... É que o Rony é tão... icriança/i! Essas brigas realmente me machucam sabe - choramingou para Gina. - Eu vou subir também. Perdi a vontade de comer pudim. - disse tristemente - Boa noite pra vocês - e se dirigindo a Harry: - Você quer que eu te espere na sala comunal?

- Ah, não. Não precisa Mione. Pode ir deitar. Boa noite.

Ela respondeu e saiu do salão. Aos poucos, as pessoas iam deixando suas mesas e na da Grifinória sobraram alguns quartanistas, Fred, Jorge, Gina e Harry.

- Vocês acabaram bem depressa com a briga, né? Estranho. Normalmente, quando você se mete numa briga, você acaba entrando nela. Eles foram meio fácil de acalmar, não? - Comentou Gina.

- É que nós mencionamos a Umbridge - respondeu Harry, com simplicidade.

- Ah é, aquela sapa velha... - lembrou-se Gina.

- Eu só não achei muito verdadeiro da sua parte, Jorge, dizer "crise iespontânea/i de ciúmes" - disse Fred.

- É, bem, na hora eu falei sem pensar, mas ah! Para eles é espontânea, não é? Eles não sabem da história e... - mas Jorge não completou o raciocino. Gina lançou aos irmãos "um olhar "Sra. Weasley" e eles se voltaram para ela, sorrindo culpados.

- Ah, desculpe maninha... - pediu Fred.

- É... - disse Jorge.

- Mas... É o Harry, Gina! Qual é o problema dele sab... - mas Fred também se calou. Um segundo olhar e os dois pararam de sorrir.

- Tá bem! Se você diz que não, então não! - disse Jorge, e saiu com o irmão do salão.

- Que é que eles...? - Ia perguntando Harry, mas um grupo de quartanistas chamou Gina.

- Hei Gina! Dá um pulinho aqui, por favor?

Gina acenou e sorriu em seguida se virou para Harry:

- Ahn, só um minuto, Harry. - e saiu em direção à outra extremidade da mesa.

Harry ficou observando Gina chegar junto aos amigos e depois se virou para sua mochila. Não queria voltar à sala comunal, que a essa hora devia estar cheia de gritos e conversas animadas. Mione e Rony provavelmente tinham ido se deitar, Fred e Jorge deviam estar com Lino em algum canto, fazendo planos mirabolantes, e Dino e Simas deviam estar entretidos em conversas. A verdade é que ele também se sentia triste com essas brigas entre Rony e Mione. Eles eram amigos, se gostavam, pra que ficar brigando toda hora? Por fim, resolveu ficar por ali mesmo. Pensando no que fazer, retirou o livro - que pegara na biblioteca para fazer o trabalho de poções - o pergaminho, o tinteiro e a pena, e começou a pesquisar os usos para a Pedra da Lua. Levou algum tempo para perceber que não estava prestando a mínima atenção no trabalho, e sim na voz de Gina ecoando em sua cabeça: "Só um minuto, Harry". Será que ela só dissera por educação, para não deixá-lo falando sozinho? Ou será que queria mesmo que ele esperasse? Estaria fazendo papel de bobo, ali, esperando? Ele resolveu ficar ali fazendo o trabalho até certa hora, se Gina não voltasse para falar com ele, iria para a cama e terminaria o trabalho amanhã. Na mesma hora em que mergulhava sua pena no tinteiro, Gina vinha se encaminhando em sua direção.

- Ai, desculpa Harry! Eles estão organizando um amigo secreto pro natal e até chamar todo mundo que vai participar e fazer o sorteio demora e. Ah! O que importa né? E você, o que está fazendo aqui ainda? Não estava me esperando, estava? - perguntou ela, meio incrédula, meio risonha.

De repente, ali, na frente de Gina - sempre tão verdadeira, esperta, espontânea -, Harry se sentiu tão idiota e infantil.

- Por quê? Não deveria? - perguntou ele, com a voz fraquinha.

- Nah, não é isso! Imagina... Não, é que eu pensei que você não ia querer ficar me esperando até agora, só.

O peso que Harry estava sentindo nos ombros diminuiu um pouco ao ver que ela estava sendo sincera. Harry ficou observando os olhos de Gina, lindos, penetrantes... Como é que nunca percebera isso antes? E seu olhar mudou-se para as mãos dela, pequenas, delicadas...

- Harry? Harry... Harry!

- Hmm? - perguntou ele, despertando de seus pensamentos e voltando a olhar para o rosto dela.

- Ah, esquece! - disse rindo - eu estava te perguntando sobre o que é o trabalho que você ia fazer, mas pelo visto você está bem cansado já.

- Ah, é. É Poções, dever extra. - e dando um sorriso cansado - é, estou um pouco esgotado, já, pra saber sobre a pedra da Lua e... Er, de que interessa também! Vamos subir?

- Vamos! - e abrindo um sorriso, pegou o tinteiro e enrolou o pergaminho dele, colocando-os na mochila que estava aberta ao seu lado, no banco.

Harry recolheu o livro e a pena, guardou-os também, e levantou-se para sair do salão.

Quando iam em direção à porta, Gina perguntou:

- Por que você desceu para o jantar com a mochila? Já estava pensando em fazer o trabalho aqui?

- É, acho que eu pensei que se eu deixasse a mochila lá no quarto eu ia esquecer do trabalho. Mas eu não consegui fazer nada, de qualquer maneira.

- Caramba... O Snape te odeia mesmo. - disse ela, rindo.

- É - ele respondeu com desprezo - Pelo menos eu o odeio também. É recíproco. - e os dois saíram, rindo, do salão.

Segui-se um momento de silêncio antes que Harry se lembrasse da pergunta que tinha feito, anteriormente, a Gina:

- Gina, do que é que eles estavam falando?

- Eles quem? - perguntou, distraída.

- Fred e Jorge.

- Ah...

Parando, Harry a encarou:

- Você não confia em mim? - perguntou, com um sorriso.

Ela também parou.

- Não é isso Harry, é que você passa tempo demais com o Rony! - e puxando-o pela mão, para continuarem andando, prosseguiu:

- Ah, mas acho que tudo bem. Mas ninguém pode ficar sabendo, ok? Muito menos a Mione.

- Ok - respondeu Harry.

- Aquele garoto, que veio falar com a Mione lá na mesa se chama Alexandre Fennius, ele está no sétimo ano e é da Corvinal. Ele e a Mione estão se encontrando há uma semana, mais ou menos a partir do meu primeiro treino de quadribol.

- E como é que a gente não viu? - perguntou Harry, como se fosse muito difícil chegar-se a uma conclusão.

Gina não pode deixar de revirar os olhos, divertida. "Garotos. São muito lentos".

- Eles têm se encontrado na biblioteca, Harry.

- Ah, tá.

- Bem, nessas férias, lá em casa, eu e a Mione fizemos um 'trato'. Ela me fez prometer que eu daria uma chance para mim mesma, sabe? Tentaria esquecer... - ela parou, pigarreou, e prosseguiu - er, um certo garoto. E eu fiz ela me prometer que tentaria esquecer o Rony. Bom, o trimestre começou e eu comecei a pensar que a Mione não ia _conseguir_ cumprir o trato, me entende? Ela só fica com vocês dois, e passa o resto do tempo na biblioteca. Então eu pensei em dar uma ajudinha...

- O que é que você...? Não! Não me diga que você... Poção do amor, Gina? - perguntou surpreso.

- É... Mais ou menos. - Ela pareceu meio desconfortável. - Vamos entrar aqui? - perguntou, apontando para uma sala de aula vazia.

- Certo. - e entrou depois dela, fechando a porta.

- Hum. Primeiro, eu quero deixar bem claro que eu só fiz isso para ajudar a Mione, que eu não sou maligna nem nada. Segundo: A poção não era uma poção do amor normal, foi só um "empurrãozinho".

- Tudo bem - disse Harry, achando graça - E por que é que você parece culpada, então?

- Eu não pareço. Mas é que eu não imaginava contar isso pra você. É meio estranho, sei lá. Continuando: Eu estava pensando no que fazer, e me lembrei que um dia, no ano passado, eu estava no banheiro e entrou um grupinho de garotas. Elas começaram a falar de poções do amor, e acabaram comentando todos os ingredientes necessários. Lembrar disso me ajudou muito, já que eu ainda não tinha pensado em algo tão óbvio quanto uma poção do amor. Ok, agora só faltava o menino. Eu fiquei alguns dias observando alguns garotos, mas não achei nenhum que fosse ficar interessado na Mione, e vice-versa, depois que o efeito da poção passasse. Mas uma poção do amor me soava tão trapaceiro, então resolvi modificar a que eu ia fazer. Eu a fiz para o garoto que a bebesse sentisse apenas um leva interesse - ao invés de ficar loucamente apaixonado - e esse interesse acontecesse com a primeira pessoa que ele ouvisse o nome - ao invés de já estar estipulado pela poção. - Gina fez uma pausa, parecendo mais aliviada.

- Entendo... E quando foi que você deu a poção para ele? - perguntou Harry.

- Eu preparei a poção e deixei em um frasco, dentro das minhas vestes. Bem, eu comecei a ficar mais atenta a qualquer oportunidade - Ela fez mais uma breve pausa e lançou um meio sorriso a Harry - Um dia, no meu primeiro treino de quadribol. A gente já estava saindo do campo, quando o time da Corvinal chegou. Eles também iam treinar os novos jogadores do time. E o Alex era um deles. Eles perguntaram se a gente não queria jogar contra eles, ali, para treinar na prática. Como o próximo jogo deles ia ser contra a Sonserina, a gente topou. - Ela suspirou, e continuou - Enfim, quando o "jogo" acabou, todos estávamos exaustos e fomos sentar nas arquibancadas. O Alex estava sentado perto de mim, e eu comecei a prestar atenção na conversa dele com um amigo, sobre um trabalho de feitiços complexo. Ele tinha aquele brilho no olhar que, até então, eu só tinha visto na Mione. Eu reconheci a oportunidade e fui "buscar água para todos". Ninguém desconfiou óbvio, porque todos nós estávamos com sede mesmo. Depois disso foi fácil - ela prosseguiu, com um sorriso - Na garrafa dele eu coloquei a poção, e quando ele bebeu o primeiro gole, eu fiz questão de perguntar em alto e bom som para Cátia: "Você viu a Hermione hoje?" Deu pra ver a reação da poção na hora. - ela esboçou um sorriso - ele parou de conversar com o amigo e se virou pra mim, perguntando, como quem não quer nada, sobre a Mione. Não demorou muito e ele já tinha me perguntado se ela tinha algum relacionamento com algum de vocês dois. Eu falei que, fora a amizade, não. E quando a gente estava voltando para o castelo, ele me perguntou se achava uma boa idéia ele ir procurá-la naquela noite. Eu disse que ela provavelmente estaria na biblioteca. O Rony, graças a Merlin, nem ficou perto de mim durante a noite, então ele nem ouviu nada.

Harry estava tão entretido em observar os cabelos cor de fogo de Gina que demorou em perceber que a garota havia parado de falar.

- É isso - disse ela, vendo que Harry não reagira. - Vamos então? Harry?

- Ah! Vamos, vamos... – disse voltando à realidade.

- Me desculpe... - começou Gina, quando estavam saindo da sala.

- Pelo quê? - assustou-se Harry.

- Você estava quase dormindo em pé e eu continuei falando, que nem uma matraca. Por que você não me pediu para parar? Eu terminava de contar amanhã!

"_Ah, eu não estava dormindo em pé. Eu estava hipnotizado pela beleza do seu cabelo, Gina."_ Há-Há. Harry riu-se íntima e sarcasticamente antes de virar-se para Gina.

- Eu não estou tão cansado assim! - brincou ele, em tom de ofensa - Só estava prestando atenção. Você foi muito inteligente.

- Oh, não. Fui mais... Esperta, se é que você me entende. Fred e Jorge, muita convivência...

- É eles são uns gênios. Mas parece que nessa, você os superou!

- Ah... É, parece - Disse Gina, meio sem graça.

- "Visgos classe A" - falou Harry, para a mulher gorda. O quadro girou, admitindo-os para a sala comunal, que á essa hora já estava quase vazia. Só restavam alguns alunos do 7º ano, entre eles, Fred e Jorge. Os gêmeos ergueram as cabeças quando viram alguém entrar e logo ergueram também as sobrancelhas, ao ver QUEM entrara.

- Bom, eu vou dormir - disse Gina, olhando para os irmãos, sentados num canto da sala, ainda a avaliando - Boa noite, Harry. - lançou um sorriso para ele, e subiu para o dormitório. Fred e Jorge voltaram a conversar e Harry seguiu para o dormitório também, ainda com o sorriso cansado de Gina em sua mente.

Ele teve a impressão de que havia deitado há 10 minutos quando acordou na manhã seguinte. Mas estava descansado, disposto e inesperadamente feliz. "Gina tem uma alegria contagiante." Pensou Harry. "Só isso". Mas ao longo do caminho para o Salão Principal, ele se pegou pensando na ruiva mais de uma vez.

Quando chegaram para o café, Hermione já estava sentada, e lia um Profeta Diário. Ela olhou por cima do jornal, quando os dois chegaram, mas voltou a se esconder atrás dele. Rony ficou cutucando as torradas e Mione parecia imóvel. Harry achou que mais uma briga e nem a amizade entre os dois resistiria.

- Hei Harry! - gritou uma vozinha conhecida.

Virando-se, Harry viu Colin vindo até ele.

- Você não vai assistir o treino?

Ele tinha se esquecido que haveria um treino hoje pela manhã. E pelo visto, Rony também.

- Rony! O treino!

- Quê? Ahn... AH! Merlin... Tenho que ir! - e saiu depressa do salão.

Vendo que Mione não tinha nem se mexido, virou-se para Colin:

- Vou sim, Colin. Só um segundo. - pegou algumas torradas e a mochila. Quando já estavam fora do salão principal, Colin perguntou:

- Por que está carregando a mochila, Harry?

- É que eu nem tinha me lembrado que hoje era sábado! - respondeu Harry, se achando incrivelmente idiota por nem saber o dia da semana.

- Quer levar ela lá em cima? Eu te espero aqui.

- Ok. - Harry subiu as escadas rapidamente e no meio do caminho esbarrou com um borrão de cabelos pretos.

- Ah... Desculpe Cho...

- Me desculpe você. - disse ela sorrindo. - Estava tão apressada que nem te vi.

Um silêncio instalou-se entre eles, em que os dois ficaram se encarando, até Cho falar:

- Harry... Eu estava pensando... Você... Você já tem companhia para o próximo passeio em Hogsmeade?

"_Quê?"_ ele nem tinha pensado em companhia para o próximo passeio! E, além disso, era só na semana que vem...

- Ainda não. Você queria...? Nós podemos ir juntos. Se você quiser, claro...

- Tudo bem! - respondeu ela, animadamente. - Eh... Tenho que ir! A gente se vê...

- Certo eh... Até!

"_Até?! Merlin foi péssimo"_ E continuou andando até a sala comunal. Deixou sua mochila e voltou para onde Colin disse que esperaria. O garoto estava sentado na escada.

- Pôxa, pensei que tivesse desistido... Ainda bem que o treino só vai começar agora!

- Desculpe Colin. Encontrei uma... Uma pessoa no caminho.

- Tudo bem... Vamos?

Juntos, eles seguiram para fora do castelo. O dia estava bonito, bem claro. Sem sol, mas quente. O campo ainda estava vazio, o que significava que o time ainda estava no vestiário. Nas arquibancadas, somente Dênis - irmão de Colin -, Alex e Mione.

"_Alex e Mione?"_ Harry pensou, por um segundo, em Rony quando visse Hermione com o corvinal e logo foi distraído pelos jogadores, que saíam do vestiário e se dirigiam ao centro do campo. Harry não queria se sentar junto com os Creevey, pois tinha certeza que eles não o deixariam assistir o treino em paz. Sentou-se na fileira abaixo da que Hermione estava, mas um pouco mais para a direita. Os jogadores levantaram vôo e Harry ficou os observando por um momento, até levantar os olhos à procura do pomo. O que encontrou, porém, era tão brilhante e - de certa forma - dourado quanto o que ele procurava. Os cabelos de Gina refulgiam sob a réstia de sol que agora iluminava o campo, e seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela vasculhava o céu, também em busca do pomo. De repente, ele percebeu que ela o tinha encontrado. Ela acelerou, esticou o braço, e em menos de 10 minutos de treino, Gina inclinava a vassoura para baixo e voltava ao chão, com o pomo seguro nas mãos. Harry ficou observando ela descer da vassoura, seus cabelos soltando do coque que, antes, estava os prendendo no alto da cabeça. Todos desceram e sorriram para Gina, e ele sentiu mais do que nunca, vontade de estar no time novamente. Ainda observando a ruiva, ele conseguiu distinguir a voz de Angelina falando para treinarem por mais uma meia hora. Durante todo o tempo, Harry ficou observando o pomo e - mais precisamente - Gina, voando atrás dele. Ela era realmente uma boa apanhadora. Capturou o pomo mais de quatro vezes durante o tempo restante de treino, mas como não queria interromper o desempenho dos outros novamente, ela capturava-o e logo depois o soltava novamente. Esperava uns dois minutos e voltava a procurá-lo. Harry simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos da garota. Ela voava bem, e fica linda montada em uma vassoura. Ele achou que com a agilidade dela, se sairia ainda melhor como artilheira, como ela mesma disse que preferia. Quando finalmente acabou o treino, Gina lançou um olhar - juntamente com um sorriso - para Harry e se dirigiu com os outros para o vestiário. Nesse momento, Harry pode entreouvir Alexandre falando com Hermione:

- Você vem? - perguntou ele, parecendo meio cauteloso.

- Vou sim... - e levantando-se, seguiu o garoto. Mas no meio do caminho, porém, essa parou. Virou-se para trás e chamou:

- Você vai ficar aí, Harry?

- Eh.. Vou com vocês, pode ser?

- Claro - respondeu Hermione, depressa.

Enquanto saiam do campo, Hermione olhava, a todo o momento, de esguelha para Harry.

- A nova apanhadora é boa mesmo. - começou Alex, em tom de surpresa - Vocês viram o que ela fez com o pomo? Pegava, soltava e pegava logo depois, como se fosse realmente fácil... A apanhadora do nosso time também é boa, mas achei a da Grifinória melhor - Completou, em tom derrotado. - É difícil ver apanhadores assim...

- É... Gina é realmente boa, mas tinha que ser né? Para substituir o Harry. - E virando-se para ele, perguntou: - E você, Harry, o que achou do treino?

- É, vi... Vi o pomo sim. O treino foi bom. Não é? Os batedores nunca vão chegar nem aos pés do Fred e do Jorge né?

- Engraçado, me pareceu que você não estava reparando muito nos batedores. - disse Mione, com um sorriso malvado no canto da boca.

Harry estacou

Fora tão óbvio assim?

Nesse momento Ron o alcançou. Mione e Alex já estavam mais a frente

- Bom treino Rony! - disse Harry, ainda meio desconcertado com o comentário da amiga.

- É, foi bom mesmo. Defendi quase todos os gols. Deixei passar só dois. Eu tinha me esquecido desse treino! Se eu faltasse, Angelina me matava. Mas com o treino de hoje, o humor dela melhorou.

Mas Harry achou que o humor do amigo também havia melhorado. Só não entendeu o porquê, afinal, ele achou que depois de ver Mione e Alex durante o treino, o amigo ficaria ainda mais abalado, e não mais animado. Mas de qualquer maneira, ele preferia o amigo alegre a emburrado. Quando eles chegaram ao castelo, Hermione estava no saguão, os esperando. Havia acabado de se despedir de Alex, e Harry não pôde deixar de perceber que os dois amigos se olhavam com certa freqüência. Os três rumaram em silêncio para a sala comunal e enquanto Rony falava a senha pra mulher gorda e adentrava na sala, Mione aproveitou para cochichar para Harry:

- Era do pomo de ouro que você não tirava os olhos mesmo? Ou da garota que tentava capturá-lo? - E com um sorriso meio espalhado no rosto, entrou depois de Rony.

Harry ficou parado. Digerindo a pergunta da amiga.

- Hei! Você não vem cara? - Rony estava chamando.

Quando os três já estavam na sala, ocuparam os lugares habituais em frente à lareira.

- Foi um treino bem produtivo, não? - Falou Mione, olhando de Harry para Ron.

- Ótimo - Exclamou Ron - Defendi vários gols, Angelina não gritou, ninguém saiu sangrando... E o melhor de tudo: Foi rápido! - disse se espreguiçando no tapete - Temos o resto da manhã inteiro para...

- Fazer os deveres! - disse a amiga, sorrindo. E levantando-se, foi buscar a mochila no dormitório.

- Que ma-ra-vi-lha. - Gemeu Ron, revirando os olhos.

- Anda. Vamos pegar as nossas também. - Chamou Harry. E os dois subiram para os dormitórios.

Quando voltaram à sala, Mione já estava ocupando um lugar à mesa, pegando os materiais de dentro da mochila e revisando sua agenda de deveres. Os dois se sentaram e puxaram os pergaminhos. Tinham uma redação de adivinhação, um feitiço para praticar, passado por Flitwick, e Harry ainda tinha o dever extra de Snape. Ele soltou um muxoxo de desânimo e voltou-se para o pergaminho. Iria fazer primeiro o trabalho de Trelawney, depois feitiços e por último, poções. Quando ia mergulhar a pena no tinteiro, o quadro da mulher gorda girou, admitindo Cátia, Alicia, Gina e Angelina. Harry observou-as entrar e automaticamente seu olhar recaiu em Gina. Sentindo o olhar de Mione às suas costas, ele voltou-se - com dificuldade - para seu trabalho. Mas depois dessa interrupção, seria realmente difícil se concentrar em alguma coisa.

"_Gina não é pra você. Você sabe disso." "Eu sei? Ah, vamos, o que é que tem de mais?" "O que é que tem de mais? Merlin! Ela é irmã do Rony! É como se fosse uma irmã pra você também!" "Olha, como uma irmã pra mim, é a Mione. Com a Gina é diferente!" " Não é diferente Harry. Concentre-se no seu trabalho que você ganha mais. Além disso, Rony espancaria você!" "Ele não faria isso. Eu sou o melhor amigo dele." "e Gina é IRMÃ dele. CAÇULA" "Ok, ok., vou tentar parar, está bem?"_

Mas Harry mal acabara de livrar a cabeça desses pensamentos e Gina já estava na mesa com eles, ao lado de Rony. Com muito esforço, Harry não levantou o olhar para Gina e fingiu estar prestando atenção no dever.

- Que bom Gi! Podemos conversar, não tenho mais deveres!

- Ótimo! - respondeu Gina com um sorriso. - Vamos sentar ali, então? - perguntou ela, apontando para as poltronas, em frente à lareira.

Hermione concordou e as duas se afastaram, deixando Harry e Rony sozinhos, com os deveres.

- Perfeito - Ironizou Rony.

- Ah, vamos fazer logo e quem sabe a gente consiga terminar tudo até a hora do almoço - falou Harry, cansado.

Os dois passaram o resto da manhã fazendo os trabalhos e, enquanto Rony tentava persuadir Hermione - tendo obtido sucesso só depois de dez minutos e várias giradas de olhos de Gina - a olhar e corrigir os trabalhos dos dois, Harry fazia o dever extra de poções.

- Muito trabalhoso? - Perguntou Gina, se debruçando na mesa, ao lado dele e observando a redação.

- Um pouco. Mas... Acabei de terminar! - Harry disse, deixando a pena de lado. Ele nem tinha visto a garota se aproximar, mas tinha sentido sua presença, pelo perfume floral que ele reconhecia bem, agora.

- Que bom, estou com fome. Vamos descendo? - perguntou, elevando a voz para os outros.

- Vamos - respondeu Mione - Rony, a sua redação de adivinhação está certa, exceto que você trocou Saturno por Marte e você escreveu _Pluntão_ em vez de Plutão. - Gina soltou uma risadinha provocativa. - E a redação do Harry também está certa, mas - e olhando para Harry, com aquela cara típica de quem pega as coisas no ar, e continuou - Acho que você não estava prestando muita atenção Harry, porque você escreveu três vezes a mesma frase! - Agora Gina riu gostosamente, e a amiga a acompanhou.

Harry até ficaria irritado se não tivesse ficado encantado com a visão da ruiva rindo. Quando elas pararam de rir, Harry se virou imediatamente para sua mochila - para guardar os materiais - antes que Hermione percebesse mais alguma coisa.

- Bom, depois do almoço eu dou uma olhada no seu trabalho de poções, pode ser? Estou faminta.

- Com certeza - Respondeu Rony, sorrindo.

Revirando os olhos, mas sorrindo, Hermione devolveu os pergaminhos aos meninos, levantou-se, pegou o material e disse que levaria as coisas para o dormitório. Gina disse que já ia descendo antes, pra conversar com os amigos. Rony e Harry também subiram para guardar as mochilas no dormitório.

"_Tira essa imagem da cabeça, moçinha."_ - uma vozinha, seguida de uma risadinha sarcástica sobreveio na cabeça de Hermione, enquanto ela deixava a mochila no quarto. _"Que imagem?" "Desse sorriso-ruivo-ambulante, Mione!" "Ahh! Poupe-me, né. Como se eu realmente só pensasse nisso!" "E não é?!" "Claro que não. Tenho coisas mais importantes na cabeça, aliás, você está se tornando irritante. Eu estou TENTANDO te ocupar com os estudos para os N.O.M's, as conversas com o Alex e com a Gina, mas você insiste em vagar pelos lados _dele_..." "E você não gosta, né?! Tá bom...e eu sou Nicolau Flamel!" "Não, eu não gosto. Eu aprendi - à força - a não gostar. Só pensar não está adiantando muito, não é? Todos esses anos, você fica por aí, só pensando_ nele _e acaba se machucando depois" "Ah, Mione! Qual é o problema de dar uma chance?" "Uma chance? UMA chance? Merlin, ele teve quatro anos!" "Então...já esperou tudo isso, o que são mais alguns dias?" "Alguns dias?" "É! Ou vai me dizer que também não notou que ele está agindo de uma maneira diferente?" "Não adianta, não vai rolar! Eu prometi pra mim mesma que ia tentar esquecer, dar uma chance para outra pessoa." "A Gina também fez a mesma promessa, mas diferente de você, ela NOTOU que o Harry está olhando diferente para ela!" "Sim, mas a Gina não está..._comprometida_!" "Você não está comprometida, Mione! Só está conhecendo melhor um cara!" "Ele não é _um cara _qualquer! E além do mais, Alex está sendo muito gentil comigo"_

E terminando de contrapor - mentalmente - seu ponto de vista, sacudiu levemente a cabeça, como que para apagar essa "conversa mental" entre ela - a Hermione sensata - e sua consciência - uma Hermione, no mínimo, maluca. Quando ela deu por si, já estava a um passo do quadro para sair da sala comunal e uma voz indagou, ao pé da escadaria que conduz aos dormitórios:

- Hei! Não vai esperar, não?

A garota não pôde deixar de rir-se íntima e cansadamente, como quem declara a derrota em uma guerra.

"_Alex está sendo_ gentil_, mas ele não é o Rony!"_


End file.
